Heart of A Pharaoh
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: A simple, but I hope VERY fun, Parody! Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Enjoy!


**Heart of A Pharaoh**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Notes: This is a Oneshot and a Yu-Gi-Oh Parody of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets; The huge climactic battle at the end. Yes, they CAN use Duel Monsters' Weapons and Equipment in this!**

 **Also, I might end up skipping the conversation where Riddle/Bakura explains the diary's power, and where he writes his name on the wall, then rearranges it into the message; But mostly/mainly because I have trouble thinking how to rearrange the letters of Yami Bakura into an ammagram name.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh; Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Harry Potter: Books; J.K. Rowling, Movies; Warner Bros.**

 **Cast:**  
 **Harry Potter: Yugi Moto**  
 **Ron Weasley: Joey Wheeler**  
 **Ginny Weasley: Serenity Wheeler**  
 **Gilderoy Lockhart: Weevil Underwood**  
 **Tome Riddle: (Diary) Yami Bakura**  
 **Fawkes the Phoenix: Whiptail Crow**  
 **Basalisk: Great Leviathan**

 **# # #**

 **Paradias HQ:**

Yugi concentrated. He and his friends had recently watched the Harry Potter films; Sort of an All Weekend Marathon. But right now he REALLY needed to remember The Chamber of Secrets! How did that incantation go...?

" _Hesh ah hass sah._ " Yugi whispered.

The huge door before the two Chosen Duelists and their Bug-Brained Enemy slowly swung open, the stone rumbling lowly as it shifted. Now it seemed like they were staring into the open mouth of the Leviathan; Who looked ready to swallow them up.

"N- N- Nice work, Yugi," Weevil stammered. "There's no need for me to- I think I hear my cocoons-"

Before he could run, Joey and Yugi had grabbed Weevil; Their arms across his chest. They heaved and threw him backward. He just barely managed to catch the huge fangs of the statue.

Weevil trembled, his hands and face sweating heavily. If you looked at him, you could swear he'd just gotten out of the shower and forgotten to dry up.

With a tap from Joey's Burning Soul Sword, Weevil was sent screaming into the chasm! They waited for a full seven minutes before they heard what sounded - from their standpoint - like a soft thud.

"All right," said Yugi, "let's go."

The two jumped down the chasm, Joey screaming all the while, sliding deeper and deeper into darkness.

The two landed in what looked like a giant maze of brick. Torches lined all the walls. They shielded their eyes to the torchlight.

Yugi seemed to recover the quickest, blinking his eyes twice before they stopped and stayed open.

There! On the floor at their feet, was a long, oily black trail of... something, oddly shaped like the shed skin of a huge serpent!

"This way!" Yugi cried, following the trail further and further into the labarynth. The group came upon a door at the end of the labarynth.

Suddenly, Weevil seemed to faint.

"Scaredy cat ain't got no guts, Yug." Joey said.

Then sudddenly, Weevil jumped up, and quickly drew the Skilled Dark Magician's wand from within Yugi's belt.

"The quest ends here, fellas." Weevil grinned. "But don't fret. Battle City will know our story; How I failed to save her in time. How you two twerps lost your marbles at the sight of her icy cold body."

Upon Weevil yelling "Amnesiate!", the wand zapped Weevil and threw him backward into the wall. The ceiling caved in, Yugi rolling aside.

"Yugi! You all right?!" Joey called.

"Hello," said Weevil, "Who are you?"

"Um... Joey Wheeler." said Joey.

"Really? And uh... Who am I?" Weevil asked.

"Weevil's memory charm goofed up! He ain't got a clue who he is!" Joey yelled as Yugi got to his feet.

"You wait here, and see if you can shift this rock so I can get back through." Yugi called. "I'll go on and help Serenity."

Yugi faced the wall.

" _Hesh ah hass sah._ " Yugi spoke to the door. The Seal of Orichalcos on the door spun round slowly. Then the door swung open.

Yugi stepped quietly into the passage, the torches suddenly lighting. Then he entered the chamber. The chamber was laden with giant statues of serpentine heads made of shiny black Onyx, the eyes glimmering red rubies!

Then, about thirty yards ahead, he saw her; Serenity Wheeler, unconscious. He jogged over, dropping to his knees upon raching her side.

"Serenity! No, please be all right." he whispered. "Wake up. Wake up!"

From the shadows a tall figure spoke: "She can't wake."

Yugi whipped his head around; So quick, his neck cracked. There, striding toward him, was Yami Bakura in his Ancient Thief King form.

"Yami Bakura! What do you mean she can't wake?!" Yugi asked. "She's-"

"She lives, Yugi. But barely," replied the ancient villain.

Yugi felt Serenity's wrist; Her pulse faint, her skin cold to the touch. But in his moment of makeshift Doctor care for her, he'd taken his eyes off his ancient enemy; Who now twirled the Skilled Dark Magician's wand in his fingers expertly.

"You gotta help me, Bakura. The Leviathan-"

"It will not wake unless it's summoned." Bakura finished.

"Give me my Skilled Dark Magician's wand, Bakura." Yugi lightly demanded, standing bak up.

"How is it, that a a boy with no extraordinary magical abilities, was able to defeat the greatest Duelist of all time?" Yami Bakura asked.

"Why do you care how I won?! The Pharaoh did it before, I did it now, and should you ever return - which you never will after I defeat you this time - I'm sure the next person after me will defeat you!" Yugi snapped; Almost all in a single breath!

Yami Bakura opened his mouth to speak, but froze. From the other side of the Chamber, there came the sound of a screechy song. A beautiful red bird, with goldish-yellow beak and talons, flew over and dropped a gold vest in Yugi's arms. Then the bird landed on Yugi's shoulder, gently gripping with its talons.

"The Whiptail Crow," said Bakura. "And that," he added gazing to the vest, "is the Duel Armor."

Yami bakura turned to the statue behind him and spoke the strange snakey language of Parseltongue. From within the statue, there came the sounds of stirring. A huge, serpentine creature was awakening from its dark slumber. Yugi saw the orange of its tongue, then turned and ran hard.

"Yugi! What about Serenity?!" Yami asked from within the Millennium Puzzle.

"I have to lure the Leviathan away from- Whoop!"

Yugi tripped and slid two feet across the floor. Seeing the shadow of the Leviathan above him, he shielded his head with his forearms.

Then came the Whiptail Crow's screechy tune again.

The noble bird nipped at the Leviathan's evil eyes. Yugi watched with relief and amazement, as the shadows on the wall played out the battle being fought by their live counterparts behind him.

"NO!" Bakura yelled, Furious! "Your bird may have blinded the Leviathan, but it can still hear you!"

"Yugi, now!" cried the Pharaoh! And seeing his chance, Yugi took a running start, slid under the Leviathan's head - Barely avoiding the creature's deadly jaws! - and grabbed the Duel Armor.

"I summon Silent Swordsman Level three, and Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Yugi cried, holding aloft the very cards. The cards glowed white, blinding Bakura.

"Activate Duel Armor!" Yugi cried. Then the monsters vanished into him. His clothes changed. Now he was clad in the Breaker's robes and armor; But what was normally red on the armor, was white now, thanks to the Silent Swordsman's attire. The saber was also changed; Now it was the Silent Swordsman's saber but with the gold hilt of Breaker's saber; the blade of which was now red-orange like that of the Flame Swordsman's weapon.

From an apparent hole, or pipe, in the floor, the Leviathan came bursting back into the Chamber, hissing furociously.

"Silent Slash!" Yugi cried, swinging his saber through the air. The Leviathan struck, clamping its great jaws down on the boy's arm, as a white wave-like energy beam tore through the dragon's upper jaw, nose, and eyes.

In a blazing array of rainbow-colored lights, the Leviathan was shattered to mere triangular shards of Onyx.

Slowly, Yugi trudged his way back over to Serenity's side, collapsing to his knees as he reached her. The Whiptail Crow landed upon his shoulder again.

 **Yugi's POV:**

Yugi felt dizzy. His vision becoming blurry. He'd felt this way once before; During his battle with Pegasus during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. This time, he seemed to be losing his hearing as well; He could barely make out the Pharaoh calling; "Yugi?! YUGI!"

A strange but beautiful blur of red and gold swam past his eyes, coming to rest upon his injured right arm. A hot, tingling feeling reached his forearm.

 **Third Person:**

"You're finished, Little Yugi," Bakura sneered, grinning. "See? Your bird is crying for you."

Yugi smiled gently to himself. If this was the end, it... really wasn't all that bad. Even the pain was leaving him now. His vision cleared, and he could hear the Pharaoh's voice.

"Yugi... You're... all right?"

"Yup. Thanks to Whiptail Crow," replied Yugi.

"Gaahh! Healing Tears!" Bakura raged.

Seeing his chance, Yugi knelt beside Serenity, and grabbed the diary-like book; A black version of the Book of Secret Arts, the Seal of Orichalcos inscribed upon the front cover.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked, slight but Genuine fear showing in his face. Then, seeing Yugi lift the Leviathan fang torn from the monster's mouth, his fear grew. "Stop! NO!"

Too late! Yugi plunged the fang deep into the book's bindings! A blinding flash, a drawn out, agonized shriek... then silence.

Serenity gasped; As though waking suddenly from a wild nightmare. She slowly sat up and faced Yugi.

"Yugi... I swear, I never meant for anything bad to happen." she pleaded. "Bakura forced me to-"

"It's all right," Yugi interrupted, trying to soothe her. "I defeated him, and the Leviathan. It's over."

 **# # #**

Back at the "Rock Pile", Joey and Weevil had shifted enough rock to form an opening. Joey gasped at seeing Yugi in his new attire, carrying Serenity Bridal Style.

"Serenity! You made it!" Joey cried, hugging her for all he felt she was worth. Then he spotted Yugi, and grinned. "Hey Yug, I'm loving the new threads, man."

Yugi explained about the Duel Armor's power, and showed Joey the destroyed diary.

"Hopefully he's gone forever this time," said Yugi.

"Good riddance." Joey said.

 **# # #**

 **There it is. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I also hope everyone enjoys my other stories; "Duel Gaiden", "Wong Place, Wong Time", and "Millennium Royal Court"**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
